Ankylosaurus
General Statistics *Name: magniventris *Name Meaning: Fused Lizard (Stiff Lizard) *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Ankylosauridae --> Ankylosaurinae --> Ankylosaurini *Found: Montana USA *Describer: Brown, 1908 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 770 **Rock/Scissors: 320/370(?) *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1; Taiwanese Series 2) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Rock-Rock Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 脅威のハンマーフック **English: The Menacing Hammer **Taiwanese: 威脅的勾拳 *Name: Club (Dainason) Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 010-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (010-竜) **4th Edition (013-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (015-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (016-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (018-竜; Attack Type) **Triple Slash card set (Crisis Type; Moves: Spike Arrows, Mole Attack, Earthquake) **2007 1st Edition (011-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (011-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (014-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (009-竜; Counter Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (005-竜; Rock-Rock Type) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-22) **2nd Edition (013-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (015-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (016-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (018-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (017-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (011-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (014-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-22) **2nd Edition (013-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (016-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (018-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (017-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (014-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (014-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Attack Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg AnkyloJap3rd.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Ankylosaurus Card 4.png|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) AnkyloJap6th.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Ankylosaurus.gif|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Ankylosaurus card.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Ankylo1st.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Ankylo1stback.jpg|Back of Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Ankylo2nd.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Ankylo2ndback.jpg|Back of Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Ankylo3rd.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Ankylo3rdback.jpg|Back of Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Ankylo5th.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Ankylo5thback.jpg|Back of Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Ankylo2008.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) AnkyloS22nd.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) AnkyloS22ndback.jpg|Back of Ankylosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) AnkyloTai4th.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) AnkyloTai2008.jpg|Ankylosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner (1st): Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (presumably) *Debut: Dino Snore! (first), All For One (second) **Appeared In: 9, 20 (recap), 27, 36 (dream), 73 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Tank (both) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Ankylosaurus Move Cards ;Mole Attack (both) :Ankylosaurus burrows underground, and a purple glow approaches its opponent along the ground before it bursts up and hits them into the air! The first Ankylosaurus relied on being pushed into the ground by its opponents before activating this Move, presumably to disguise its upcoming attack. Both Ankylosaurus beat Tank with the help of this Move. TCG Stats Ankylosaurus (DKPM) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Other: It is meant for gameplay with a plastic figure. *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. While this Dinosaur has its figure on it, your opponent can only attack this Dinosaur. After this Dinosaur battles, remove its figure. Ankylosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPR-002, DKCG-046/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKPR): cropped 06 6th/S1 5th arcade card *Image From (DKCG): cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Ankylosaurus *Flavor Text: This herbivore's sturdy body was covered by thick armor plating. It had a powerful club on its tail. Ankfigurecard.JPG|Ankylosaurus TCG card (DKPR) Roadblock Ankylosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-025/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 9 anime scene *Abilities: ;Quake :At the end of each of your opponent's turns, they lose 2 Life Points. Anime Dinosaur King In Dino Snore!, Ankylosaurus' card was activated with its Move Card in a Sanjo City subway when a pile of dirt fell on them. It tried to sleep, but it was disturbed by construction workers and began wandering the tunnels. It found a new place to sleep, but was woken again by the Alpha Gang, racing away and causing trouble in a shopping mall before retreating to the subway again. They caught up and fought it with Tank, using Dino Swing, but Ankylosaurus used Mole Attack before hitting her with its tail club and defeating her, leaving again. It tried sleeping again, but the Alpha Gang arrived on a speaker-blasting railway cart and lassoed its tail, the dinosaur dragging them while trying to escape the noise until it reached an outside overpass, flinging them away. Driven mad by the noises of the city, it fought Ace, hitting him with Mole Attack before getting beaten by a throw from Cyclone. Its cards were picked up by Max and given to Rex. Two Ankylosaurus were briefly seen in the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park in Carnival of Chaos. Due to being unfed, their control devices malfunctioned and they got loose like the rest of the dinosaurs, but one was returned to its card by the pet-size Ace knocking the device off, and the other by either Chomp, Ace, or Paris. The cards were quickly retrieved by Alpha Droids. A possibly animatronic Ankylosaurus chibi is also seen in the water tunnel ride. Another Ankylosaurus briefly appeared in Max's dream at the beginning of Metal Imbalance in the crowd of dinosaurs asking him for help. Mesozoic Meltdown In All For One, Foolscap used another Ankylosaurus to battle Tank when he thought that the Alpha Gang had the Green Cosmos Stone, easily defeating her with Mole Attack. Later, it was summoned again to fight against Ace, proving stronger than him before they were given their Spectral Armor and DinoTector forms. It was still winning, especially when Armatus joined the battle. It switched to fighting DinoTector Paris while Armatus battled Ace and DinoTector Chomp, but after Richelieu told Foolscap where the Cosmos Stone was, he recalled both dinosaurs to avoid a triple hit from Ultimate Thunder, Wind, and Leaf. Ankylosaurus was never directly seen after this, but was presumably freed after the D-Team defeated the Space Pirates. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: どっしりとした体はよろいにおおわれている。しっぽに強力なハンマーを持つ草食恐竜だ。 **English: A herbivore with a heavy build and protective armor all over. It also has a club at the end of its tail. **Taiwanese: 壯碩的身體被盔甲保護著，在尾部有著很強的榔頭，是草食恐龍。 *Along with Giganotosaurus, Maiasaura, Suchomimus, Triceratops, and Allosaurus, it is one of the dinosaurs available in the Japanese Triple Slash Card set. *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg Card. *The second Ankylosaurus was the only one of the Space Pirates' dinosaurs that was used in battle but whose Spectral Armor wasn't destroyed and that was never defeated by either the D-Team or the Alpha Gang (though Megalosaurus was defeated by Sheer's Deinonychus and didn't use Spectral Armor). Gallery DK_Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus in the anime (scene used for the Roadblock Ankylosaurus TCG card) Ankylosaurus chibi.png|apparent Ankylosaurus chibi from Carnival of Chaos Ankylo nagoya.jpg|Ankylosaurus on NagoyaTV anky!.PNG Ankylosaurus chibi colored wtk.PNG|Dino chibi by JP:OGFreak Ankylosaurus_skeleton.gif|Ankylosaurus skeleton Navigation Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang